Punishment
by TTigerz
Summary: A Valentine's dedication. Caleb wants to pull Will back to the light by showing her love, yet a snake seems cozy with her. His heart is broken, but will she heal it? A branch of "Betrayal is silver, Vengeance is gold" One-shot


**_[A/N] This is after chapter 7 "Mission". I hope you will enjoy it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN W.I.T.C.H. This is totally fanmade! (+ I don't think that they will turn Will evil...)_**

**Punishment**

The sun was shining behind the clouds, giving the area around him a grayish look. He walked through the garden, his mind being lost to his heart. Today was Valentine's Day and even though he never celebrated it on Metamoor, he knew they celebrated it on Earth and he knew Earth girls adored said holiday. Which brought him to the next problem. Will was no typical Earth girl. She refused wearing skirts and dresses, only on special occasions she would allow herself to wear such garments. And she never truly cared for Valentine's Day. Not when she lived on Earth and most certainly not now. In fact, she seemed to have forgotten what love was. Not that he was surprised. The guy she once loved betrayed her for a friend she once loved and all of her friends betrayed her. He understood why she was weary of love.

He sighed heavily as his gaze traveled to the rose garden. The shade of the flowers were mocking him, telling him that he would never get her heart. But he didn't want it either. He only wanted to protect her. She was like the roses, elegant and full of dangerous beauty, but oh so fragile. He had promised himself to protect her, but how could he protect her on a day which would only remind her of her former life? He knew Matt used to take her out on this day, making it a romantic time for two. He was sure her eyes stung with pang when Elyon had mentioned the date of the day.

It did hurt him. The pain he saw in her eyes. How could she let herself live this lie? Why would she not dare to accept his devotion? Why couldn't she see that he cared for her and that he would watch over her?

He also didn't get why she kept Angelo's present in her room. It was only a mocking gift, telling her that they are living a better life than she is. Telling her that their lives are better without her. Yet he didn't dare to crush the little statue. He knew Will adored it and if he crushed it, he would maybe crush the last hope for Will to turn to the light after this.

He just had to abide his time. The he would get his chance of crushing someone, someone who tried to crush Will. Angelo was the first and Matt would follow.

"Deep in thoughts, are we?"

He turned his gaze to the little female next to him. He hadn't noticed her standing next to him, but Miranda had a knack for sneaking up on people. Her deep purple eyes studied him with cold ignorance and he wondered if she'd noticed that she was getting darker herself.

"I was thinking about today."

He had already noted once that his voice had grown colder and he had always wondered if it was Will's influence or if the truth about the Guardians had caused it. Either way he didn't really care. He was still the light of their little group, especially after Elyon had fallen as well.

"This Valentine's Day. Do you want to do something for Will?"

He wasn't really surprised she knew of it. He reckoned that the whole castle knew of his feelings concerning the redhead and he only sighed. Miranda was planning on taunting him and he wasn't going to let her.

"That would be none of your business." He replied coldly.

She grinned at him, maliciously and with glee. She patted him on his back and he refrained himself from cutting her arm. She was quick herself and he did not see a reason to pick a fight…Yet.

"If it were my business, and I'm not saying it is, then I would make sure that Elyon, Cedric and I would leave the castle so the two of you had some time alone. I believe that there is a nice little village up south that we haven't visited yet."

He raised his eyebrow. Was she actually proposing to help him? He watched her with big eyes while she only snickered. She was planning something, he knew it.

"Stop looking at me like that. It's almost as if you accuse me from scheming." She said, her voice holding a flirty laugh.

He kept his gaze and even glared at her. What was wrong with her?

"Why would you help me?"

Miranda dropped her flirty look and frowned at the roses. She crossed her arms and bit her lip. Caleb had to note that it was looking rather cute on her and it faintly remembered him of the Will from years ago.

"Cedric and Will are spending too much time with each other. I thought it was a rather good idea to split them up."

He raised an eyebrow when her gaze went to meet his. Her eyes shone with jealousy and a bit of ignorance towards him.

"But don't get me wrong." She said coldly. "If you want to get yourself killed for 'loving' her, then you've got my blessing."

He scoffed. He didn't need her help, especially not if it was meant for her own good. She only wanted to spend some time with that hideous snake. If she did it to help Will, he would have been more likely to accept the help she offered. And he didn't like what she implied.

"You don't need to help me." He said coarsely. "I can do it myself."

She shrugged, the malicious grin returning to her face. She snickered softly as he walked away.

"You don't interest her." Her voice echoed. "She's already lost to darkness. Love means nothing to her."

He ignored her, knowing she was only trying to anger him. To make him do something stupid. He already had been stupid enough to stay silent during their training this morning, even if he thought it was better to give Will her space and time to forget the pain of this horrible day.

He quickened his pace, passing Elyon who was flirting with one of the men that were in service. Once she did it because she wanted to be loved, but Caleb knew that she was now just flirting with the guy for fun.

He slowed down when the room where Will and Cedric trained came into view. He didn't want to rush in like a moron and he also didn't want to interrupt her training. He knew she needed it and he knew how cranky she could be if someone interrupted her training.

He stopped in front of the door and he could hear the blasts of magic hitting bits of the ground and walls. The rumble stopped and he listened in, unknowingly holding his breath.

"Not bad, my flower." Cedric's thick, slick voice cooed.

"Thank you, oh Lord of venom." Will's voice replied with mirth. "But I can do more."

"Then show me, Princesssssss." Cedric cooed further.

The new sounds of magical projectiles filled the hallway, but Caleb felt a hand grasping his heart. Was Miranda right? Did Will see something in Cedric? He clenched his hands and cursed underneath his breath that he ever made that vow. If not, he would have been able to kill Cedric long ago and prevent him from darkening Will.

His hand was above the doorknob, as he was contemplating of entering or not. He could not have Cedric hurting Will like this. And she was not even aware he was hurting her.

"I hope you can do better, cause this does not bring me pleasure."

He felt a shiver going over his spine as Cedric's snake-like snicker filled the hallway.

"Oh, I can do much more to bring you pleasure. Much more."

He decided it was better to turn away now, than to risk his life. He would not only risk his life by breaking the vow, but also would he disgrace Will. And she didn't deserve any more pain. He felt how tears were forcing their way up and his heart was bleeding. Was this his punishment for not saving her sooner? Was he meant to feel his aching heart every time Cedric casted a gaze on her and she winked back? Or was she just tormenting him, punishing him for feeling such a feeling like love?

He found the door to his room and unlocked it with a kick. The maids, who were busy tidying his room, looked shocked at him and he pointed at the door entrance, indicating for them to leave. He did not want company. Not now.

The young girls headed out and he let himself fall on his bed. He'd never thought he could feel like this. This pain was almost unbearable and he only hated himself more for letting Will feel this pain as well.

The day slowly passed and he had been watching the setting of the sun. Maids and even Elyon had come to ask him if he wanted to join them at dinner, but he declined. He was not hungry and he only deserved to feel his aching stomach. Perhaps it would stop his heart from hurting.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

His head shot up from his pillow and he turned around, staring at the redheaded beauty who had entered his chambers. Her malicious smirk was playing on her lips while her hips swayed seductively as she walked to him. He looked grimly at her and she only showed her good will by holding up a platter with food.

"You didn't join us with dinner. I thought you might be hungry."

"What are you doing here?"

He didn't mean to say it like that. Not that cold and uncaring. He could just not believe she was here. His heart was beating furiously and it felt as if the bleeding was increasing and diminishing at the same time. Did she know how much she was hurting him?

"I missed you."

Those three words. They sounded so hollow, so untrue, yet he couldn't help but feel happier. Even if she wasn't feeling love, he could do it for her. He would share his, if it would make her happy.

She placed the platter of food on the table and slowly walked to him and he pushed himself off his bed. She was calling him, reaching for him, he was sure of it. She was craving for this feeling, one he supposed she forgot to feel. And he would help her. He would help her regain that feeling.

Her cold hand stroked past his skin, sending shivers up his spine once more. She was controlling him, he was sure of it. The smirk on her lips did not waver and she forced his head to lower. He would bend on his knees for her. She placed her ice cold lips on his forehead when a sudden rush overtook him. He didn't know why he felt it, or what it was but he knew one thing. He would take Will.

His arms embraced her and he tried to bring her to his bed, only for Will to snicker and escape his embrace. She pushed him on his own bed and when he turned around he saw her playful smile underneath her merciless cinnamon eyes within inches of his own.

"You are mine Caleb." Her voice said hushed. "And I know you will not leave me."

His mind went blank as she ripped his shirt off, yet he couldn't help but feel the pride. He would not leave her. Not now, not ever.

_**[A/N] End. No, I will not go further then this but I think you all understand where this is going… :P Lexvan wondered if I would make a Valentine's oneshot of "Betrayal is silver, Vengeance is gold" and accepted the challenge. And boy was it difficult!**_

_**Now to make sure everyone knows what happened exactly. Miranda is jealous that Will gets attention of pretty much every guy in the castle who is important enough to get a name (meaning Cedz and Caleb). Caleb is a helpless puppy. He thinks he's still good, which he is **__**not**__** and he thinks Will is pulled into darkness thanks to Cedz, but please. We all know that Will went badass herself. The poor guy… :P But everything he thinks, of Will being not as evil etc, is bullcrap. He just tries to convince himself (which works as wel…) that they are not evil.**_

_**Hope you liked it! And don't forget to review!**_


End file.
